Emergency Airdrop
Emergency Airdrop is a killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Requiring a killstreak of 8 (7 with hardline), Emergency Airdrop is identical to Care Package, the key difference being that Emergency Airdrop rewards four crates instead of one. The aircraft that drops the crates is a plane and not a helicopter, thus, it does not stop when it drops your crates. Because of this, crates tend to be spaced very far apart. Many players find themselves with some, or even all, of their rewards out of the multiplayer map and on roofs. Content Probabilities The probability of getting at least one of any item is as follows (according to PC stats, and some statistics calculations): Tips * Choose your drop zone carefully. It is very common for at least one package to land on a roof or off the map. Make sure there is enough room for the crates to land but not so wide that you are vulnerable to sniper fire. * To prevent above, remember that: plane will fly from wherever your back was at the moment of throwing smoke, and will drop the first one where smoke was. * Consider dropping a tactical insertion near a crate drop to get back there quickly in case you are killed. * Beware that on Hardcore games evil teammates may kill you and steal your prizes. * Scan the crates and open the best ones first. * A good strategy if one of the crates contains a Counter-UAV is to take it and activate it immediately. This stops the remaining crates from showing up on the enemy map and makes them much harder to find. * This strategy also applies to sentry guns. If you get one of them, place it next to the crates to protect yourself as you pick them up. It should also slow down any enemies in case you die. * Consider leaving unwanted crates, as enemies cannot tell what is inside a crate until they get very close, leaving you to pick them off at safe distance. If a teammate takes it, you get 50 XP x the number of kills it would take to get said Killstreak. Example -> UAV = 150 XP because it takes 3 kills to get this killstreak and 50 x 3 = 150. * Beware that on larger maps there may be some time between the airdrop being called in and arriving. * If you are playing with a friend get them to either guard you whilst you collect the crates, or to help you grab them faster. * A good strategy to get an emergency airdrop is to have a Predator Missile, Harriers or Helicopter and of course Emergency Airdrop as after 5 kills you would try to go for double kill, and let the helicopter do the rest(1 kill). *If on a small map, when calling the Airdrop in, face the way you want it to land, (in a straight line parallel to walls etc.) so that none will land on rooftops. Trivia * Like the Care Package, any kills made by killstreak rewards obtained through a crate will not count towards the user's killstreak. However, if a crate falls on an enemy, the user's killstreak will increase. * The AC-130 that drops the packages will always enter the map in the general direction that the player was facing when they called in the Emergency Airdrop. * Teammates will often flock to your crates, as there are four of them. It is advised that you take the best rewards first, and let your teammates take any you don't want. * It is possible for the player to get two of the same killstreak reward from one Emergency Airdrop. All four crates may be one specific killstreak, although this is very unlikely. * The only 3 killstreaks impossible to get from a drop are Tactical Nuke, Care Package & an Emergency Airdrop. * Players can not shoot down the AC-130 that drops the packages. Additionally, even if an EMP is used while the plane is flying towards you, it will be completely unaffected and will drop the care packages as normal. * Originally, the time taken for the crates to be collected was the same for everyone, including the player who called in the packages. After complaints to IW about team-mates and enemies stealing crates, the player who called in the air-drop gained priority over the packages as their time taken for the rate to be collected was drastically reduced but kept the same for everyone else. * Around 1000 Care Packages can be dropped before they disappear. * The aircraft that delivers the Care Pacages is actually an AC-130 as the 105mm Howitzer and the 40mm BOFORS cannon are visible. Category:Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Killstreak Rewards